Surprises of Fate
by chibi-chan100
Summary: Two demons are after the Shinkon no Tama...Again. Usually, this would be okay. Its just the same old normal stuffs hapening involving the jewel. But what if they are in Kagome's time? How can Kagome deal with them? IYYYH CROSSOVER -UPDATED!-
1. Arguing your way home

~A/N: This fic is going to be a IY/YYH crossover. I'm not so sure with the pairings yet. So please, let me know who you want to be with Kagome. Oh, by the way, this is my first fic, so please be nice!!!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Two demons are after the Shinkon no Tama....Again. Usually, this would be okay. Its just the same old normal stuffs happening involving the jewel. But what if they are in Kagome's time? How can Kagome deal with them?  
  
Tittle: "Surprises of Fate"  
  
By: chibi-chan  
  
Chapter 1: Arguing your way home  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters....Waahhhhh!!!!  
  
"Inuyasha! I'll be going back for a few days! Now let me through! I still  
  
have my tests to take!" said an irritated Kagome to the hanyou in front of  
  
her.  
  
Inuyasha, being stubborn as always, just said, " No bitch! We still have  
  
shards to find! Besides, you always go home, anyways!"  
  
"Always taking those Damn tests!" mumbled Inuyasha under his breath.  
  
Hearing, the name implemented to her, her eyebrow twitched with anger.  
  
Although, this wasn't seen by Inuyasha because he kept on gabbing and  
  
Gabbing, about why Kagome has to go home.  
  
"INUYASHA!" an enraged and angry Kagome said.  
  
Upon hearing his name, Inuyasha backed away from her, for he knew what  
  
was coming.  
  
"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! OSSSUUUWWWAARRIIII!!!!!  
  
HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!? I? ALWAYS GO HOME?!!? Where  
  
am I should be home studying for my tests? Where am I when I should be  
  
with my friends talking about school and stuff? Where am I when I should  
  
be practically LIVING my life there? Huh? So where was I, Inuyasha?  
  
Where was I? Weren't I here with you and the others looking for those  
  
stupid, DAMN shards? Weren't I?"  
  
Kagome was now breathing hard, after she finished her so-called "lecture"  
  
with the stubborn and ignorant hanyou.  
  
She looked down to find Inuyasha, meeting dirt with his face. She bent down  
  
and just merely said, "Inuyasha, I'll be going now, and if you ever follow  
  
me, I promise I'll SIT you to death!"  
  
"Mmmuuurrrfffff!!!" was the only reply she got from the hanyou on the  
  
ground. Then she ran toward the well and jumped to the other side of it.  
  
Kagome was greeted with the usual roof that shelters the well. She then  
  
climbed out of it, and went outside the well house. Heading toward the  
  
house, she shouted, "Mom, Souta, Granpa! I'm home!"  
  
Upon hearing her daughters voice, Mrs. Higurashi came out, and welcomed  
  
her in, followed by her brother and grandfather. She then went inside, not  
  
noticing two pairs of eyes, quietly but surely watching her ever since she  
  
came.....  
  
So whaddayya think??? Please read and review!!! Please!!! Comments, suggestions are always welcome!  
  
~chibi-chan~ 


	2. A Different Kind of Day

~A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much for your reviews! I was so happy that I was inspired to make the next chapter. I was supposed to post this earlier but due to schoolworks, I was so jammed up in my works! So sorry, if I couldn't update soon! But enough of that! Here's the next chappie! ^__^~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Titile: "Surprises of Fate"  
  
By: chibi-chan  
  
Chapter 2: A Different Kind of Day  
  
Disclamer: As usual.....Sadly, I do not own any Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
characters......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Brrriiiiiinnnggggg!!!!" the alarm clock on Kagome's desk just went off.  
  
Kagome woke up with a yawn, followed by a sleepy look on her face. She  
  
then jumped out of bed, and walked towards the bathroom. After she came  
  
out, she hurriedly put on her school uniform, then went downstairs.  
  
"Good morning, Mom!" greeted a sleepy headed Kagome.  
  
"Good morning dear! But aren't you a little earlier than usual?" asked Mrs.  
  
Higurashi. "Yeah! I know mom! But I would like to spend some time with  
  
my friends before classes start. After all, I do usually spend most of my time  
  
down the well, and I barely get home." replied Kagome, while remembering  
  
the 'method' she used yesterday to Inuyasha, just so she could get back  
  
home.  
  
"By the way mom, where's Souta and grandpa? Doesn't Souta have school  
  
today?"  
  
"Oh, Souta doesn't need to go to school today, their teachers have some kind  
  
of conference, as they call it, and your grandpa's still sleeping upstairs."  
  
"I see. Well, I'd better be going now! See you later, mom!" said Kagome,  
  
while rushing out the house and toward school.  
  
When she got there, she spotted her friends standing near the gate, chatting  
  
on continuously. When her friends saw her, they began hugging her, saying,  
  
thank goodness that she's all right!  
  
Dumbfounded, Kagome got a confused look pasted on her face.  
  
"Of course, I'm all right! What are you so worried about, anyway?" asked a  
  
confused Kagome.  
  
"Oh! You're so brave!!!" piped one of her friends.  
  
"So carefree about it!" said another.  
  
"Still cheerful even after having such a terrible sickness!!!" replied a third  
  
one.  
  
"Huh?!?" was all Kagome can say. "What huh?!? You know! The disease  
  
you caught! The one that you get warts and boils after you touch a chicken!"  
  
After hearing those words, Kagome realized the troublesome excuse for a  
  
sickness her grandfather came up. "Oh! That sickness!!! It was nothing!  
  
Although it didn't heal that quickly, as expected, so it took me a few more  
  
days to recover." Kagome made up.  
  
After finishing what she said, her friends once again, started saying how  
  
brave she was, for facing such a sickness. While her friends kept droning on  
  
and on about her terrible fate, Kagome then felt a slight bit of demonic aura  
  
coming from the school. But it disappeared, just as fast as she sensed it.  
  
'Maybe I just imagined it.' thought Kagome. 'I must be so stressed out with  
  
that hanyou, that even here in my time, I imagine things that shouldn't even  
  
be here.' she concluded.  
  
With that cleared, Kagome then went to her friends, to stop the 'how brave  
  
you are' talk, so they can proceed inside the school for their first class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Well? Well? Do you like it or not? Please review, so I would know what you think about it! Suggestions, comments are always welcome!!! Oh by the way, please vote for the pairing you'd like. I already got some. Three of my reviewers, suggested to have a Kurama/Kagome pairing, while two others would like to have a Hiei/Kagome pairing. Please vote! If you'd like to have other pairings just say it. But I'm quite confused to what pairing I'll put here, so please tell me what you'd like, okay? I'll be waiting for it!!!  
  
**By the way, here are my responses to the ones who have reviewed my story, thank you! Thank you very much! It really made me happy!!! And so here it is.......**  
  
To:  
  
Lastgapingbreath: Thank you for the review!!! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Sunstar: Don't worry! I promise I'll take your advice to have fun with the  
  
characters. I'll try to live up to your expectations! And for your suggested pairings, I'll try to put one of them in my story! Although, I'm not really sure to which pairing it is! But still, I hope you'll like the story! Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Shannon: Glad to know you liked it! And if you can't find much IY/YYH crossovers, I'll try to do more after I finish this story. Sorry if I can't write a new story now, I just don't want to have so much stress in writing different kinds of stories. Especially, since I just started writing. Anyway, thanks for your review!!!  
  
Kitsune-cub: I'll see if this story will have a Hiei/Kagome pairing, okay? But for now, I can't promise you that! But we'll see! Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Kag+Kur4ever: Thanks for the compliment! But as I already said to some reviews, I can't make promises to suggested pairings but I'll try! I'll see to which pairing will have the more number of votes, so I can make this story  
  
with that suggested pairing. Thanks for your review!!!!  
  
Megera: I'm so glad that you like my fic! Anyway, for the pairings, we'll see who'll get the more number of votes! But I promise, I'll make this as interesting as I can! Thank your for the review!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N (again): Okay, as written above, please vote for the pairings you like! Whether it would be a Kurama/Kagome pairing, a Hiei/Kagome pairing, Sess/Kagome, Kouga/Kagome, Inu/Kagome or any pairing you'd like to vote on! So please review!!!!! ^__^~  
  
*Oh! Forgot to tell you guys that next chappie, Kagome will meet Kurama and Hiei....(just saying, coz maybe you guys are already getting impatient to when Kagome will meet Kurama or Hiei) ......so please wait for my next chappie! I promise, they'll be there!*  
  
Ja ne!!!  
  
~chibi-chan~ 


	3. The New Transfer Students

~A/N: Wow!!!! I can't believe it! I got this many reviews!!! Ohhhh!!! I am sooooooo happppyyy!!! I just couldn't believe it!! Thank you! Thank you for all of your reviews!!! And thank you also, for voting for the pairing you like, that would be in this story! Oh, and as promised, Kurama and Hiei, as well as the other guys, Yusuke and Kuwabara will make their appearance here. Thank you for waiting! Anyway, here's chapter three!!!!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Tittle: "Surprises of Fate"  
  
By: chibi-chan  
  
Chapter 3: The New Transfer Students  
  
Disclamer: Like I always said, I do not own any Inuyasha or Yu Yu  
Hakusho characters...... __  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thump....thump....thump......Thud!!! Brrriiiinnnggg!!!!"  
  
Kagome and their friends arrived just in time for their first class, just when  
  
the bell rang, indicating, the start of their respective classes.  
  
"Thank goodness, we're not late!" said a tired and almost panting Kagome.  
  
She and her friends had just ran toward their first class, because it took some  
  
time to clear up the 'how-brave-you-are' conversation.  
  
"Next time, if you guys took so long, I promise I'll leave you!" Kagome  
  
said.  
  
"Oh! You're so mean!" one of her friends replied.  
  
"Yeah! We were just concerned about you!" said another.  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes in reply, then sat on her usual desk beside the  
  
window, and waited for the teacher. When the teacher came in, silence fell.  
  
"Good morning class! Today....oh.....Ms. Higurahi, you're back! How are  
  
you feeling? Are you okay now?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Um.....yes......I'm fine, thank you. Sorry for being away for so long. I  
  
promise I'll catch up!" Kagome replied.  
  
"No need to worry about that, Ms. Higurashi! Why, even I would be away  
  
that long, if I got warts and boils from a chicken. Thank goodness you're  
  
all right now!"  
  
Kagome was now blushing furiously, obviously embarrassed about her  
  
supposedly said sickness.  
  
"But enough about that! Today class, we have four new transfer students.  
  
Let us welcome them properly, so that they'll feel at home here with us."  
  
finished the teacher.  
  
After what she said, she beckoned four boys inside the room.  
  
"Class, please welcome Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. They are the  
  
new transfer students, and from now on, they'll be staying here with us."  
  
After she finished introducing them, she then told them to take their seats.  
  
The boy with the red, flowing hair named Kurama sat beside Kagome and  
  
the one called Hiei sat behind her. While the other two, Yusuke and  
  
Kuwabara, took the seats at the back of the classroom, where two other  
  
vacant chairs were located.  
  
'Hey! These guys are cute! All except for the other one.' Kagome thought.  
  
'Where did that came from?' she wondered.  
  
But before she can answer herself, she again felt the same demonic aura  
  
like before, but again disappeared in an instant.  
  
'What the heck's happening to me?' she asked herself.  
  
'Am I going nuts? And begins imagining things?' she thought.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. Are you all right? You're looking a bit pale." A voice  
  
said, interrupting her out of her own thoughts.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Well, Do you think I'm a mean author if I'd stop here? Well I wouldn't want that! Now would I? But it did cross my mind... Anyway, since I'm in a good mood today, we'll continue the story....so here goes.... Hope your enjoying the it so far......~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome faced the direction where the voice came from, and found out that  
  
it came from the new transfer student beside her.  
  
"Oh....ehehehe......I'm all right! Thank you. I was just thinking something.  
  
You're Kurama, right? By the way, my name's Kagome."  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Kagome? I still think you look a little pale."  
  
Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah! I'm okay! Don't worry about it! Anyway, welcome to our school! I hope you'll enjoy your stay here!" said Kagome.  
  
"Thanks! I'm sure I will!"  
  
"By the way, you guys transferred here all together, are you guys friends or  
  
something?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah! The four of us are friends all right. The guy behind you is Hiei, he's  
  
the quiet type. While Yusuke and Kuwabara are exactly the opposite.  
  
They're very loud-mouthed people." Kurama explained.  
  
"Right, Hiei?"  
  
"Hn" answered Hiei.  
  
"Hmmm, I see what you mean." Kagome replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Okay! This time, the chapter is really finished. You guys have to wait for the next chappie, if you want to know what will happen next. Anyway, please review, and suggest or comment about anything that you'd like. Oh, about the comments, I received some, saying that my chapters are short. I'm sorry! I know they are, but I'll try to lengthen them and try to update more often. Its just that I don't have that much time, because I'm always crammed up in my schoolwork, with projects, homework and tests. I'm really sorry! As much as I would like to have my chapters long, I just don't seem to have some time for it! But I'll try! ^__^~  
  
**Here are my grateful responses to my ever-loving reviewers!!!! Thank you sooooo much for your wonderful reviews!!!!**  
  
To:  
  
Tiffany: I'm really sorry, if my chapters are short! As said above, I just don't seem to have enough time for it. Having it combined with schoolwork and all. But I'll try to lengthen it more! But still, I'm glad you like the story! Thank you for your review and for voting on the pairing you'd like!  
  
Suki: Thanks for the compliment and for voting! Hope you'll like the next chapters as I go on! Thanks for your review!  
  
Cat Girl of the Mist: Though its a short review, (as you said) it still important for me! Thank you for reviewing and also for voting! Hope you'll still be reading my story!  
  
White Moon Universe Guard: Thank you for your review! And for your suggested pairings, we'll see who'll win. But I promise to make it interesting and different for you! Thanks again!  
  
Just1dragon: Thank you for your review! I just hope, that if the Kagome/Kurama pairing doesn't win, I just hope you'll still be reading and reviewing my story! Thanks for voting!  
  
MikoGoddess: Glad you like the story! Thank you for your review and for voting! But we'll see who wins the pairing! Thanks again!  
  
Thu6666: Thank you for suggesting! I'll try to put more in my chapters if I have time. Glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
CelestialStar: I'm happy to know that you love IY/YYH crossovers. If I finished this, I'll try to make more if you like. But not just now, I'm really lost with my works. And I'm glad that you'll still be reading my story, even if it doesn't have a Kagome/Kurama pairing. Thank you for your reviews and for your vote!  
  
Crimsonseer: Glad you love it! Thanks for your suggested pairings! And of course, thank you for your review!  
  
Crimsonseer: Just want to thank you...again, for reviewing both my chapters. If you have any suggestions, you can always tell me! Thanks again!  
  
Kagome+Kurma4ever: I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for constantly reviewing my chapters! I really appreciate it! Thanks for the compliment! Of course, thank you also for voting, we'll see who wins. Hope you'll still read my story, even if the Kagome/Kurama pairing doesn't win.  
  
?????????????: Thank you for your vote and also, of course, for your review!  
  
Guru Myoga: Thank you for your review and for voting! But you don't have to beg! ^__^ We'll see who'll win. But I hope you'll still be reading my story, if the Inu/Kag pairing don't win. Thanks again!  
  
Fangirl: Thanks for the review and for voting! Hope you like the story!  
  
DemonChic: Thank you for reviewing and for voting! But hey! You're not the only one that like an Inu/Kag pairing. Some of my reviewers, also suggested that pairing! Hope you'll keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
Ren-Okye: Glad you like my story! Thanks for voting! Also for reviewing! We'll see who wins the pairings.  
  
Person: Glad you like the start! Although, I hope you'll also like the rest of my story! Thanks for voting and for reviewing!  
  
Aoi Tenshi Inu: Thanks for the vote and for the review! But as said, we'll see who'll win! Hope you'll still be reading and reviewing for the next chapters!  
  
Inu87yasha: Glad you liked the story! Hope you'll continue on reading and reviewing!  
  
Jessy Cox: Glad you like it! Thank you for your review and for your vote!  
  
Cinderelly: Thanks for the compliment! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked the story!  
  
Jenna: Thanks for the vote and for your review! I promise, I'll try to live up to your expectations! Hope you liked the story!  
  
The Hidden One: Thanks for suggesting! I'll try to put that here in my story! I'm glad you liked the story! Thanks for your vote and for the review!  
  
BoOkWorm145: Thanks for the review and for voting! We'll se who'll wins!  
  
Sesshomaru lover: I'm really glad that you liked it! Anyway, thank you for voting and for reviewing my story!  
  
Amelle: I'm not really sure if this is going to be an Inuyasha/Kagome pairing, but I promise I'll tell you when its decided. Thanks for the review!  
  
Anime-chick91: Thanks for your vote and also for the review! Hope you'll keep on reading and reviewing my story!  
  
Anonymous: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for voting for the pairing you'd like! Of course, thanks for reviewing the story!  
  
Sally: Oh! You're the second reviewer that told me that! Don't worry! I promise I'll make it interesting and different for you! Thanks for the vote and the review!  
  
MoonLightning: Ooohh! Glad you like the story!! Of course, I'll continue! Thanks for your review!!!  
  
Silver Phoenix: Thanks! Glad to know you liked it! Thanks for reviewing and for voting!  
  
Michelle: Thanks for the review and for your vote! Hope you'll keep on reviewing!  
  
Divine-Heart: So glad to know you liked it! Anyway, I'll see who will win with the pairings! But still, I hope you'll keep on reviewing my story! Thanks for reading!  
  
Sunstar-1217: Hey! It was nothing! First of all, I should be the one that should be thanking you for suggesting and reviewing my chapters! And so, thank you very much for reviewing all my chapters! Hope you'll like them! Thank you also for voting for the pairing you'd like! See you next time!  
  
Dark-girl: We'll see! But still, I hope you'll still read my story, even if it doesn't have a Kagome/Hiei pairing! Thanks for your vote and review!  
  
Capn_BlackRose: Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing! Oh, and for the the tittle of the stories you've been requesting here are some that I know of: Nienna Helyanwe (author)(there was no tittle, but that's the author. Kawaiikitsune(author)(Roses Across Time (tittle) Iminyourmind(author)(Skies are Blue (tittle) Well, that's the only stories I know that has IY/YYH crossovers. Sorry if I couldn't give more! I only see few stories like these that has crossovers! Enjoy the stories!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Oookay! Finished at last! I'm really sooooo surprised with the reviews I have received! Thank you very much! Even if it was a long or short one, it really made me soooo happy! Oh by the way, I'll be posting a TEMPORARY result board! So you could see who's winning with the pairs! I just want to make it clear that its a "TEMPORARY" result board, so you could still vote for the pairing you'd like! So until next time! Ja ne!!!~ ^__^  
  
~chibi-chan~ 


	4. Unexpected

~A/N: Okay! I'm baaacckkkk!!!! Finally! ^__^ I just couldn't wait to get started on this next chapter! Actually, this chappie was already done, its just that, I haven't got time to type it yet. So sorry if you guys have to wait so long for this next update! Guess I'm not that great in time management. By the way, thank you guys for always reading and reviewing my chapters! I really do appreciate it! Especially in the reviews I got! Thank you guys very much! I'm really glad! Also, thank you for the comments and suggestions you guys gave me...and if you have still any, don't hesitate. You could always tell me! I'm always here and available to listen! And so, without further ado, here's the next chappie! Chapter 4~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Tittle: "Surprises of Fate"  
  
By: chibi-chan  
  
Chapter 4: Unexpected  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters.....as  
always.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
First period passed on by, and second period came. When the teacher came  
  
in, they began discussing things and stuff about ancient history, and ended  
  
with an assigned project that should be done in pairs.  
  
Kagome asked her friends to be her partner, but to her disappointment, they  
  
were all paired up among themselves. Kagome was about to ask one of her  
  
classmates, when a certain classmate of hers beat her up to it, and asked her.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Can you be my partner? I haven't got one yet." Kurama  
  
asked. Kagome was taken aback by this, because she expected that he'd be paired  
  
up with Hiei, or to one of his friends.  
  
This didn't go unnoticed by Kurama, because he quickly added, "But if you  
  
already got a partner, its okay. I'll just go and ask someone else."  
  
Kagome then replied, "No! No! I mean, Sure! I'll be your partner! I haven't  
  
got one too. I just thought, maybe, you'll be partnered with Hiei, or to one of  
  
your friends, Yusuke or Kuwabara."  
  
"Yeah! I guess I should! But Yusuke and Kuwabara are already partners,  
  
and Hiei says that he won't do such a troublesome thing for a project, so  
  
I guess, he doesn't need a partner." Kurama explained.  
  
"WHAT?!? What did you said? I mean, what did he said? He won't do the  
  
project? Is he nuts or something?!? That project cost almost the half of  
  
our grade!" said Kagome in such a wild and almost shouting manner.  
  
"Yeah! That's what he said! Don't worry! He's always been like that! Its  
  
his nature!" Kurama replied in a very calm voice.  
  
"Oh....I see!"  
  
"So? When are we going to start our project? Later? After dismissal  
  
maybe?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Sure!" replied Kagome.  
  
And it was just like this, how they spend most of their afternoons together.  
  
They would go to Kagome's place, to do their project, and occasionally, they  
  
would go out and eat somewhere, enjoying their time and company, with  
  
each other. Sometimes, they would also be with the company of Hiei.  
  
(Although Hiei, almost always avoids them, but sometimes fails miserably,  
  
and can do nothing but to listen to Kagome's mouth gibbering, giving him  
  
more initiative to avoid the both of them.) Of course, all good things have  
  
to end, and it was when Kagome was already needed to visit the Feudal Era.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Same time and place again later?" Kurama asked Kagome,  
  
who was now rattling her brains out for an excuse, because it was this  
  
afternoon, when she would again visit the arrogant hanyou, Inuyasha.  
  
"Um...sorry Kurama. Not right now, um....I still need to help my mom with  
  
some chores in the house....maybe next time." said Kagome, while trying  
  
her best, to not have a fibbing face directed straight at Kurama.  
  
"Oh....its okay! I understand! But at least, let me walk you home, since I  
  
cannot spend time with you later." Kurama offered.  
  
"Sure! I'd be glad to have your company back home!" replied Kagome, now  
  
packing things in her bag, getting ready to join Kurama home.  
  
They arrived at Kagome's place, late afternoon. She would have gotten  
  
earlier, if Kurama hadn't insisted on buying her a drink, on her way home.  
  
When they got there, she thanked Kurama for the drink and for his company,  
  
then rushed hurriedly upstairs, and began throwing things in her large pack.  
  
After she finished, she went outside and immediately jumped inside the well.  
  
In her hurry, she didn't even noticed two lurking figures in the shadows....  
  
"She's the one we've been looking for" a voice said.  
  
"Yes! She is the one. She is very powerful.....a miko that holds such a  
  
power." another voice replied. "A power that is very strong and very  
  
powerful." added the first voice. "And that power is what we need, the  
  
power that is being guarded by that miko, the power of the Shinkon no  
  
Tama......."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Finished at long last!!! Whheww!!! I thought I would never finish this chappie. Hope the chapter is good enough and long enough for you guys! Please read and review! Oh, comments and suggestions are always welcome! So don't be shy! You could always tell me! ^__^  
  
**Oh! Once again, here's my responses to your wonderful reviews!**  
--Thank you very much!!!—  
  
To:  
  
Sora Moto: Hey! Thanks for voting and for reviewing!  
  
Jaguargirl: Glad you love the story! And for your question, well.....I'm not saying anything. You'll just have to wait and read the story to find out. Sorry! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! ^__^  
  
Sapphire_lily: Thanks! Also of course, thank you for voting and for reviewing!  
  
Sakrami's_Angel: Thanks for the vote and the review! Suki: Hey! I'm not sure with the pairings so if it won't be Sess/Kag pairing, hope you'll still be reading and reviewing my story! Thanks again for the review! I appreciate it!  
  
Cinderelly: I'm really glad to know that you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you'll keep on reading my story!  
  
Kitsune-cub: Oh! I'm so happy that you love my story and that its one of your favorites! Sorry if I couldn't update soon! But I'll try to update it sooner next time! Thanks again!  
  
Kikyo-hater: Glad you liked it! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing my story! Hope you'll keep on reading it!  
  
Michelle: Thanks! Hope you like the next chapters! Thanks again!  
  
Ren-Okye: Hehehe....well, as you can see in this chapter, Hiei did go to school, but detest doing such schoolwork! Hehehe! Thanks for your vote and for your review! ^__^  
  
Sesshomaru lover: Glad you liked it! Sorry if I couldn't update soon! I'll try to update it sooner!  
  
Kagome+Kurama4ever: Thanks for the compliment! Sorry if I couldn't update sooner! Sorry! Anyway, hope you liked the story! Thanks again!  
  
Silver Phoenix: Sorry if I couldn't put more chapters, its just that I'm very busy here. Overloaded with schoolwork, especially in tests! So sorry! But hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll try to read your story. Sorry if I couldn't read it earlier because nowadays, I couldn't even update my story as you can see now. Thanks again!  
  
Itazura-chan: I'm glad to know you liked the story! Thanks for voting and of course, for reviewing! I appreciate it!  
  
Me: Thanks for the compliment! Also, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ambarina: Thanks for the vote and for the review!  
  
Small fry: Thanks! Happy to know that you'll still be reading my story! Thanks for voting and for reviewing!  
  
Crimsonseer: Glad to know you love it! Thanks for the compliment! And of course, for reviewing!  
  
Crimsonseer: Thanks for voting! Also, thank you very much for constantly reviewing my chappies! I'm really glad! Hope you like the following chapters! ^__^  
  
SilverLeaf: Thanks for voting! Sorry if I couldn't update soon! Thanks also, for the review!  
  
Kurama's girl: I'm happy to know that you like the story. Hope you'll also like the following chapters! And thank you so much for understanding! You're right about all of those! I have so many things to do really! Thanks!  
  
Ashleigh: Hehe....we'll see! Thanks for the vote and the review!  
  
Inu87yasha: Thanks for the vote and the review! And for reading my chapters!  
  
^__^: Thanks! You're the very first one that said that my chapters are long enough! Thanks! Thanks for voting! I'll try to make a new story crossover, if I ever survive in finishing this! Or if this story will work out fine, while also doing a different story! Thanks for the review!  
  
Mew_mew128: Thanks for voting! I'm glad to know that you'll still be reading my story, even if this can't be an Inu/Kag pairing! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Silver Phoenix: Thank you for pointing that out to me! I appreciate it! To tell you the truth, at first, I did mix you up with hers! So sorry! But don't worry, from now on I won't mix you up with the others! I'll always remember that! By the way, thanks for reading and reviewing! ^__^  
  
...: Glad to know that you liked the story! Sorry if I couldn't update soon! I'll try to update sooner next time! Thanks for the vote and the review!  
  
DEMONLADY: Thanks for the compliment! Also, thanks for the vote and for the review! Hope you keep on reading!  
  
Kagome-leostargirl: Hehehe....^__^ We'll see if he'll wins, okay? Anyway, thanks for voting and reviewing!  
  
Shadow fox: Thanks for the vote! But I think both of the characters you like, are both neck to neck in the voting! Hope you'll still be reading my story, even if Hiei doesn't wins. Thanks for reading and for the review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Ooohhhh! I thought I wouldn't be finished! *__* Anyway, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for continually reading and reviewing! I really do appreciate it! I just hope you'll still be following the next chapters and that you guys would like it! So I guess, this end here......Until next time! Ja ne!!!~  
  
^__^  
  
~chibi-chan~ 


	5. Argue Again?

~A/N: Hello guys!!! So sorry if I really, REALLY can't update soon! Its not that I don't want to it's just that my computer here crashed, and I had to wait for it to get it fixed. And when it was finally fixed, my parents banned me to the computer, because they said that, all I do is sit in front of my computer and do nothing all day. Is that justice? So here I am now, after a month (or was it MORE than a month) since my last update. And to tell you truth, I was very surprised to see the recent and unread reviews that I got. I just want to say THANK YOU for all those people, who supported me, even if I hadn't got a chance to update it! And for it, I promise you guys, I'll fill up a whole page to express my sincere thanks and apologies to all of you. And so, after this whole 'speech' and all..Here's chappie Five!!! ...FINALLY!!!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Titile: "Surprises of Fate"  
  
By: chibi-chan  
  
Chapter 5: Argue.again?  
  
Disclamer: I do not own any Inuyasha or any Yu Yu Hakusho  
characters.although I do hope their mine!!! (Yeah right!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunlight shone inside an ancient old well, where a girl of 15 with raven  
  
black hair stood. Although having such a heavy baggage on her back, she  
  
desperately and cautiously made her way up, toward the rim of the well.  
  
After some much, unneeded difficulty, she finally reached the top, then  
  
went outside. There you would see luscious green grass, blooming trees,  
  
clear blue skies, fresh clean air, and many other things that you would  
  
consider a very beautiful and relaxing place. But all these was stopped short, when a fluffy ball of fur jumped to the raven-haired girl.  
  
"Oh, Kagome! I missed you so much! You were gone for such a long time,  
  
I thought you wouldn't come back!" said the fox cub in Kagome's arms.  
  
"Oh, Shippou, I missed you too! Sorry if I couldn't go back sooner." replied  
  
Kagome.  
  
Just then, something groped Kagome's butt.  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
"MIROKU! YOU HENTAI! AFTER I CAME BACK, THIS IS WHAT I  
  
GET FROM YOU! YOU PERVERT!!!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"But Kagome-sama, it had been such a long time and I have forgotten just  
  
how soft it is to touch you" said the smiling houshi.  
  
Kagome was about to slap Miroku again, when someone beat her to it. Only  
  
this time, it wasn't a slap, but more like a punch.  
  
"You damn, perverted priest! Get away from Kagome! Oh, Kagome! I  
  
missed you so! Welcome back!" said Sango while hugging her friend.  
  
Due to all of the welcome-back greetings, they didn't see a fuming and  
  
angry Inuyasha.  
  
"Oi, Bitch! Where have you been? Why in the hell did you took so long?  
  
You weren't this late when you came back from there like before." yelled  
  
the impatient hanyou.  
  
Ignoring the name said to her, she said, "I just had to finish some things,  
  
Inuyasha. Don't you think you're overacting just because I'm a little late?"  
  
"If you just had to finish something, then why do you have a male's scent on  
  
you?" asked Inuyasha, while wearing a winning smirk on his face.  
  
Kagome, obviously forgetting Inuyasha's keen sense of smell, tried covering  
  
up her mistake, but sadly failed.  
  
"I.um.umm." sputtered Kagome, while thinking of a way out of her  
  
blunder.  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in response, then shouted, "See what I mean,  
  
you damm Bitch!!! Can't you see that you're needed here? Without you, we  
  
wouldn't find the shards! Don't you even know that you have a very big  
  
responsibility here? If Kikyo was only here, then this task of completing the  
  
jewel wouldn't even be existing in the first place."  
  
After Inuyasha finished his so-called 'lecture', silence fell over them. It was  
  
Kagome, who was the first one to break it silence.  
  
By actually being teary eyed and by having a shaky voice, she finally said,  
  
"In.Inu.Inuyasha, no baka! I hate you! If you only knew what I do for  
  
you! You stupid hanyou! If you only knew what kind of hardships do I have  
  
to go through for you! If you only knew what things I give up for you! Oh!  
  
Of course, you don't know! And why should YOU car in the first place,  
  
right? All you do care about, is that walking pile of dirt and bones! That  
  
whore of a corpse of yours, right? Right, Inuyasha? Then if you think she's  
  
so great and almighty, then why don't you go to her for help? And not to  
  
worhtless, old ME! Just a mere shard-detector.that you couldn't even  
  
consider as a friend."  
  
And with that said and done, she ran toward the thick and dark forest,  
  
bearing a heavy heart toward a certain hanyou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Oh!!! At last! I finished it! By the way, I already have the next chapter, although it isn't even finished. But don't worry, I'll post it as soon as I'm done with it. (I just hope I have the time to type it) Um.I won't post the review responses corner here, coz I'll be writing it in the next page, which will compose of my responses to the reviews including my apologies and thanks to the reviewers. I really want to show my gratitude there.so please wait for it.Oh! Before I forget, together with the review corner, the winning pair for this story will also be announced! So until next time! Ja ne!!! ^__^~  
  
Ja ne!!!  
  
~chibi-chan~ 


	6. Beauty, is not what it seems

~A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating lately, and I am sorry for it. Really!!! I already have the following future chapters, but I just don't have the time to type it so, I am very sorry! (Is it just me? Or am I always saying sorry to you guys?) I know I also promised that this next page to be a review responses corner, but based from what I read in your reviews, I think you'd like it better, if I put up the next chapter. I'll just put up the review responses corner, if you guys would like it, or when I can find time for it aside from typing in my chappies. And so, here is the next chapter.Beauty, is not what it seems.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Titile: "Surprises of Fate"  
  
By: chibi-chan  
  
Chapter 5: Beauty, is not what it seems  
  
Disclamer: If you haven't read it in the past chapters,  
then go back and read it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sadness, Grief, Hurt, Pain, and Sorrow. These are all the emotions Kagome  
  
is feeling right now, after her argument with Inuyasha. She could even still  
  
remember the words Inuyasha said to her a while back.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"See what I mean, you damm bitch!!! Can't you see that you're needed  
  
here? Without you, we couldn't find the shards. Don't you even know that  
  
you have a very big responsibility here? If Kikyo was only here, then the  
  
task of completing the jewel wouldn't even be existing in the first place?"  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Hot tears streamed her face after remembering those words. Especially the  
  
part, when Inuyasha talked about Kikyo. She ran and ran until to the extent  
  
that her feet can take her. Where? She doesn't know. All she know, is that  
  
she needed to get away from the one she loved, and hated at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
'Kikyo.always Kikyo! That damm bitch! Why don't he just stay with her!  
  
Damm Inuyasha! Damm Kikyo!'  
  
To her grief, she didn't realized just how far she had ran. She kept on  
  
running and running until her legs would finally fell. But still, she didn't  
  
stop. Because on her mind, she still needed to get away from Inuyasha as far  
  
as possible.  
  
Branches and bushes scratched and tore her clothing. And when  
  
she finally looked like a torn rag doll, her legs collapsed. Fortunaltely,  
  
consciousness was still with her. She took this time to take in her breath, and  
  
absorb her newly found surroundings. It was then that she realized just how  
  
far had she ran. Around her, were tall and sturdy trees, that gives an  
  
impression of a dark and evil place. In the middle of these trees, was a  
  
clearing.  
  
A clearing of beautiful and blooming flowers. Curious about its radiating  
  
beauty, she walked her way toward the clearing. She was astonished of what  
  
she saw as she sat beside the bed of flowers. She then plucked a flower,  
  
which closely resembled a rose. Admiring the flower in hand, she smelled  
  
it. Sweet smelling aroma came from it. It tingled her senses and tickled her  
  
nose. Suddenly, she became terribly dizzy. Her head spinned and was ready  
  
to faint. Before unconsciousness overcame her, she saw too looming figures  
  
from above. She then finally collapsed, and fell into the darkness that called  
  
unto her.  
  
Then, one of the looming figures over her, spoke.  
  
"Now we have her! You can't escape us now, miko! We can finally claim  
  
the true power of the Shinkon no Tama! And no one can stop us!"  
  
The second one, just nodded in agreement. And then carefully and  
  
cautiously, took the jewel from her neck, and then prepared to gather the  
  
sleeping miko.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Well? Do you guys like it? Please review! Any comments or suggestions are always welcome! Anyways, I know it's a bit short, but I can't seem to lengthen it the way I want to.but I'll still try. By the way, there are no more votings starting today. I'll just announce the winning pair with the review responses corner next time. (I PROMISE!) Do you have any idea who won? To find out, just check it out next time. Until then! Ja ne! ^__^~  
  
~chibi-chan~ 


	7. Rewiew Responses Corner and RESULTS!

~A/N: Okay guys! Chibi-chan here! Here with the review responses corner! And as promised, I'll also announce in this page the winning pair of my fic! Who do you think it will be? Kag/Hiei? Kag/Kurama? Kag/Sess? Or Kag/Inu? So?!? Whaddya think? Well, You'll know the answer soon enough! Just read and see! ^__^~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Review Responses Corner** (At long last!!!)  
  
?!?: Thanks for your vote! So sorry if I couldn't update soon, but I'll try to find time for the updating of my story. Thanks also for the review!  
  
Twilight Millenia: Glad you love it! Thanks for the compliment and your review!  
  
Twilight Millenia: Thank you so much for your support! I promise I'll keep updating! Although, I hope you don't mind if I update it quite late. Sorry! But I just have so many things and stuff to do here and there. Hope you understand!  
  
Lalu: Thanks for your vote and review!  
  
Artemis the Goddess: As said before, sorry if I couldn't update this fic of mine often.But I promise I'll find time for it!  
  
Dustin the Malevolent: Well, I just like to say sorry if I haven't put in 'Shuichi Minamino' as Kurama's real human name. Its just that, I do watch Yu Yu Hakusho, but not that really familiarized with their names. Coz I missed so many series and have forgotten some of them. Because it was a long, long time ago. But still, I love it! So sorry again! But thanks for pointing that out to me! I appreciate it! Thanks for your vote and your review! It really helps!  
  
Kitsune-cub: Thanks! Sorry if I couldn't update soon! Really, really sorry! If you have read my past chapters, you would know how pressed for time I am! Really sorry! But I promise I'll improve! Thanks for your review!  
  
Ren-Okye: The typing? Yeah! I know what you mean! I already tried fixing that, but it was still the same! I just hope you still got to understand or at least read it! Anyway, thanks for your review! Cassandra: So glad you love it! I'll try to live up to your standards! Anyway, thanks for your vote and review!  
  
Jessy Cox: Glad you like it too! Thanks for your advice! Don't worry! I took it! I stop the voting already! And if you'll just wait, you'll see who'll win!  
  
Ashleigh: Hehe! Yup! You only get one vote! But it doesn't matter now, you'll now know the winning pair! Just wait and see!  
  
Suki1: Thank you so much for your support! Glad you love this fic! ^__^ Do you have any idea who won? Well, if you don't, just wait and see!  
  
Demonlady1: I'm very sorry if I couldn't update soon! As said before, I just have so many things to do! Sorry! Anyway, thanks for your review!  
  
Wolfgirl13: Thanks for your vote and review! Glad you liked the story!  
  
Animegirl38: Thanks for your review! Sorry if I couldn't update it soon! Really! I'm really pressed for time here! Thanks again!  
  
Sesshoumarus-girl: Thanks for the compliment! And thank you also for your review!  
  
Harmony: Thank you for your vote! Also for your review! Hope you liked the story!  
  
Sal: Thanks for the vote and for the review!  
  
Kagome-leostargirl: Hehehe! You'll see who'll win! ^__^ Just wait and see!  
  
The Hidden One: Well, I did stop the voting, so I can concentrate or center up my attention to them, but not because of Kurama. Sorry! But still, you'll see who'll win! Just please wait and see!!!  
  
Kendra: Thank you for your vote! As for the Kikyo bashing thing.well, let's just wait and see! Okay! Thanks for your review!  
  
Yukiro: So sorry, if I stop the voting! But I did lengthen the time of the votings! As for the winning pair, you'll soon know!  
  
ColdFang: Thank you for voting and for reviewing!  
  
Hiei Luvs Me: Well, I did let the voting continue, a little while longer. But I do have to stop it! So, for the winning pair.you'll have to read a while longer for you to know! Thank you for your vote and for reviewing my fic!  
  
Anime Kitsune: Thanks for your vote and for your review!  
  
Mar: Well, just want to ask something! Although I am pretty sure of it.Are you Am, Ay and M s the same person? Its okay though! ^__^ Thanks for your vote and review!  
  
Am: Thanks for your vote and review!  
  
Ay: Thanks for your vote and review!  
  
M s: Thanks for voting and reviewing!  
  
Rabid Bunny: Thanks for voting for the pair you like! If you'd like to know who won with the votes, you've got to keep on reading to find out! Okay? Thanks for your review!  
  
Hiei is mine forever: Well, I did stop the votings already.I'll soon announce the pair that won, okay? Just wait and see! Sorry if I couldn't update it soon! (Pressed for time!) And as for the chapters, sorry if it doesn't satisfy you! But I'm trying! Thanks for your review and for voting!  
  
Kaya: Thank you for voting! Also for the review!  
  
Adela: Thanks for your vote! To find out the winning pair.please just wait and see!  
  
HIEI4Me: Thanks for the compliment! As for the pairings, well.its not my decision, but it's based on you guys! (votes) Anyway, thanks for your review!  
  
Whatever: Thanks for review! Hope you'll like the following chapters!  
  
YYHFAN: Thank you for your vote! For you to know who won, just read and you'll soon see! Thanks for reviewing! Michelle: Thank you for your vote and for reviewing!  
  
Mar: Um.Didn't you just vote? Still, thank you for voting and reviewing! As for the result, you'll just have to wait and see! ^__^  
  
Mina: Thank you for voting and reviewing! I appreciate it!  
  
Chi: Thanks for the review and for your vote!  
  
Kendra: Thank you for voting! Let's just see who'll win later!  
  
KyaKagami: I'm very sorry if my updates always came too long! I just don't have time for it! I'm always pressed for time in school works, projects and many other stuffs! I'm really, really sorry! I'll try to find time for it! I promise! Hope you understand.  
  
Mikazuki Hime: Thanks for the advice and for your vote! And I did took it! I guess, it did took too long already! So to see the winning pair, just wait, read and see!  
  
: Thanks for your vote and for reviewing my fic!  
  
Thekiit: Thank you for your vote! You'll see the winning pair in just a moment! Thanks again!  
  
Kathy Da kitsune kat: Thanks for voting for the pair you like! The result will be announced in just a moment! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
FireKitsune: So sorry if I couldn't update soon! If you've already read, I'm really pressed for time! But I promise I'll find time for it!  
  
Helen: Thank you for voting! And I did stop the voting, although it did took so long! Anyway, hope you'll like the following chappies!  
  
SSWW: Thanks for your vote! Like I said before, sorry if I couldn't update soon! Really pressed for time you know! Hope you understand! Thanks for your review!  
  
Shinigami Clara: Thank you for that vote! You'll see the results a little while later! Thank you also for the review1 I fly on dreaming wings: Um.just like what I said/replied to Dustin the Malevolent, I'm so sorry if I didn't put in 'Shuichi' in Kurama's real name. Its just that, though I like watching Yu Yu Hakusho, I'm not that really familiarize with their names. And it's because, I watched the series a long time ago, and have forgotten some of them, also missed some of them. I'm very sorry! But I want to thank you for pointing that out to me! Now I know! ^__^  
  
I fly on dreaming wings: Thanks for your vote, review and for your comment! It always helps!  
  
Kurama-Kagome12: Glad you love the story! For the pairings, we'll just see later!  
  
Animegrl2: Thanks for the compliment! Hope you'll like the following chapters!  
  
SsAnime: Thank you for your vote and for your review!  
  
Raquel: Well, for the pairings, I based them from what you guys want, which you'll see after a while. And for my next chapter, well.I already posted it, but I know it took so long! I'm sorry! Just so pressed for time! And no, I didn't moved to another site to display my work, just have no time to type it. I'm sorry again! And for your ideas, (the first one) well, I was planning on putting it in the next chapters.(Ooooppsss!!! Said to much!) You'll just have to wait for the following chappies, okay? As for the second one, I'll think about it! Just wait and see! And for your last question, she didn't sensed the youkai's presence because she was in such hurry and that, the youkai's presence were masked.Got it? Whew!!! That's such a long response! Anyway, thanks for voting, reviewing and suggesting! If you'd like to tell me anything Raquel, feel free to ask! I'm always here! ^__^  
  
Lynn: Thanks for voting! And for the review!  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime: Umm.as said, I'm very sorry for not constantly updating this story. If you've read, I'm really pressed for time here! I just got time to update, because at long last I got a free time! I'm really sorry! Hope you understand! And it's not because I've got writer's block, but thanks for asking and for offering help! I promise I'll try to find more time in the future! Thanks again! Hnnah: Thanks for voting and for your review!  
  
Sango: I'm so sorry if it took such a looonggg time for updating! I was just so pressed for time! REALLY!!! I'm very sorry for it! I hope you'll understand! Anyway, thanks for your review!  
  
Shinigami Clara: Hey! Great suggestions! But I do agree with you, you know! I'd like it better for Inuyasha to see Kagome go with Kurama! Hehe! Anyway, thanks for your ideas and for reviewing! I'll try to consider it! Really!  
  
Angel452: Thanks for your vote and review!  
  
DemonLady1: I'm very sorry if I couldn't update as soon as you have expected, coz really pressed for time here! With stuffs and things to do! Really sorry! Anyway, thanks for your review!  
  
Sesshomaru13: Sorry! But you can't vote twice! But the voting is over anyway.But hey! I gave some time for the votings! So to see who won, just wait and see!  
  
Inuyagura: Thank you for your vote! And for your review!  
  
Kimberly: Glad you liked the story! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you'll like the following next chappies!  
  
Sango14120: You'll know the winning pair soon enough! Just continue reading and you'll soon see!  
  
CrissyKitty: Thanks for the compliment! Hope you'll like the next future chapters! Thank you for your review!  
  
Bubblesbb03: Glad you liked the story! I'll see if I could put up your idea in here! I can't promise, but I'll see! Anyway, thanks for your suggestions and for reviewing my story!  
  
Suki1: Glad you love it! So sorry if I couldn't update soon! As I said before, I'm actually pressed for time! So sorry! But still, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Crimson hawk: Thank you for voting! Also for the review! Inu Youkai-Hime: Thank you for your vote! You'll see who won, in just a few moments! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lady of Chaos 2005: I'm sorry if I couldn't update soon! Reason: Really pressed for time! Sorry! But anyway, thank you for your vote and for reviewing!  
  
Frozzygirl3: Thank you for the compliment! ^__^ As for the winning pair, just continue reading and you'll soon see! Thanks for the review1  
  
Kagome-leostargirl: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you'll like the following future chappies!!  
  
Shinzengumi: Thank you for voting! Also for reviewing! I appreciate it!  
  
Nobody: I'm very sorry if I couldn't update soon as you expected. If you have read, I'm really pressed for time! I'm very sorry! I'll try to find more time to update it! I promise! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kawaiikitsunes: Glad you love the story! I hope you'll continue reading! Thanks for voting and for reviewing!  
  
RulerOfAlternatePairings-: Glad you liked my story! But hey! Don't put down yourself like that! You can do it too! You'll just have to do your best in your works! And I'm sure you can succeed in writing! By the way, as for the picture, if it will be much trouble, it's okay! Thank you!  
  
Kawaiikitsunes: Thank you for voting and for reviewing!  
  
Lara: Thank you for your vote! You'll soon see, who'll win! Just continue reading and you'll know!  
  
ColdFang: Thanks for your compliment! Also for reviewing this story of mine! I appreciate it!  
  
Kiharu: Thank you for voting! To see the winning pair, just continue reading and you'll know! Thanks for the review!  
  
Suki1: Thank you very much for your continued support of my story! I appreciate you constantly reviewing it! It helps! Hope you'll like the next future chapters! Thank you again!  
  
Kairinu: I'm sorry if I couldn't update soon! I just couldn't find time for it! But I'll try! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kurama-Kagome12: Thank you for the compliment! I hope you'll continue reading this fic! Thanks again! ^__^  
  
Kagome takes over the wor: Don't worry! I'll always continue it! Just hope you don't mind that I don't update it as soon as you guys expects. Sorry! Pressed for time! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Watergoddesskasey: Thanks for reviewing my fic! Hope you'll continue reading!  
  
Kia Monokoe: Glad you liked the sorry! Hey! I'll take your word! I'll be waiting for your promised reviews! Thanks for the support!  
  
Aka Bara: Thank you for reviewing! Just hope, you'll continue reading my story! Thanks again!  
  
Shinigami Clara: I can't really tell you who kidnapped her.But hey! You'll just have to keep on reading to see! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Wheeww! Finished at long last! Okay! To you guys who don't know why it took me such a long time to update, the reason is that, I'm really pressed for time here! I have so much things to do here and there. Stuffs from school projects, exams, quizes.Well, anyway, I just like to say sorry for the long time I've gone for updating this story! I'm really sorry! I would also like to say thank you guys for continue supporting this fic of mine, even if I was gone for a month or so.I'm very grateful to you guys out there! Thank you very, very much! And so without further adue.Here's the result of the votings! Hey! Don't get mad at me, if the pairing you voted didn't win.Okay? And so, here it is!!! ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Final Results**  
  
Sesshoumaru-IIIIIIIIII= Totals to: 10  
  
Inuyasha-IIIIIIIIIIIIIII= Total: 15  
  
Hiei-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII= Total:48  
  
Kurama-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII= Total: 52  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Okay! Now you know! It was such a close race! Many voted to both parties of Hiei and Kurama, but if some of you guys voted some more to Hiei, I think Hiei would win! Anyway, now you know that the alternate pairing of my story is a Kur/Kag one! Hope you guys keep on reading this fic of mine.Even if the pairings you voted on didn't win.I'll try to make this a good story for you guys! And so, until then! Ja ne! ^__^~  
  
~chibi-chan~ 


	8. Haunting Dreams

~A/N: OooOokay!!! I haven't updated for sometime now.hope you guys aren't sooOoo angry at me right now.well, let's skip the usual routine and just go on with the chappie! CHAPTER 6!!!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WARNING!!!: EXTRA SHORT CHAPTER!!!  
  
~I PROMISE I'll make up for it, I'll be posting the next update this week or maybe next.PROMISE!!!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Titile: "Surprises of Fate"  
  
By: chibi-chan  
  
Chapter 6: Haunting Dreams  
  
Disclamer: Please see Chapter 1!!! ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha's forest. A place where peace and serenity wandered. Although  
  
sometimes, this serene sight, stops being serene and becomes a place of  
  
madness, noise, and squabbles. This is because, it becomes a poor and  
  
unfortunate setting for Inuyasha and Kagome's arguments..which is by  
  
the way, IS, happening right now! Even if you have very light hearing you  
  
will still hear how their fight is going.  
  
"You damm wench!" said a voice.  
  
"Osuwari!" said another.  
  
"Ow..BITCH!!!"  
  
"OsUwArI!"  
  
"You whore!!"  
  
"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"  
  
Inuyasha, who is now kissing the ground right no, started to stand up.  
  
"You damm bitch of a shitty whore!!!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Why don't you just be like Kikyo?!? You're always the opposite of her?!?  
  
Why don't you at LEAST try to be close to her behavior?"  
  
Kagome just looked at Inuyasha and tried to say something..But nothing  
  
came out. Instead, tears tried escaping her eyes, but she wouldn't let them .  
  
But before anything else could happen..she woke up.  
  
"Ohhhmmnn" moaned Kagome.  
  
'I hate that hanyou! Why don't he just leave me alone! Why..why..he's  
  
even visiting my dreams! I hate him!!!' thought Kagome.  
  
that is when she realized that she wasn't in the forest anymore, that she  
  
wasn't with Inuyasha anymore and most of all she wasn't alone..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Hey! I warned you already! Told you guys, it was going to be and EXTRA SHORT CHAPPIE!! Sorry!!! I promise I'll make it up to you!!! Please review! Review! Suggestions, questions, comments are always welcome!!! ^___^ Before ending here, here's the review responses corner!!~  
  
**Review Responses Corner** To:  
  
Roque solus: Sorry! But you didn't get on time to vote. . . as you can see the results are already posted. But hey! The pairing you did voted on, won! Well, I still want to thank you for voting and for the review!  
  
Kuramafan: Thanks for the compliment! But I'm sorry about the length of the chapters! Especially, this chappie. . . Really sorry!! Thank you for your review!!!  
  
Aka Bara: Just want to thank you for your continuing support of my fic! I appreciate it! Even if, I always take a long time to update and that the chapters aren't that long as expected. . . Your still constantly reading and reviewing! And for that I thank you very much!!! I hope you'll like the coming future chapters! ^__^  
  
Shinigami Clara: Hehehe! I'm so not mean you know! ^__^ I can be meaner!!! (Just kidding!!) But hey, I just don't want to give the story away! By the way, thank you for understanding the part about my late updating of this story! Its very hard balancing time. . . So thank you!! Thank you also for the review!  
  
Youko Goddess: Thank you for your compliment! Also for your review!  
  
Western Mistress: Sorry if I couldn't update soon. . . And as for your question, well you'll soon find out in the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
SsAnime: Well, I'll try. . . but I'm not sure. . . Just have so many things on my mind right now. . . but I'll think about it! ^__^ Thanks for your review!  
  
Hn: Thanks for your vote and review! But I'm sorry you didn't make it. . . Maybe next time! Thanks again!  
  
Kia Monokoe: For your loss of vote, maybe next time you'll make it on time. . . By the way, I want to thank you very, very much, for your constant and continued support here in my story! I'm so sorry if I couldn't update sooner! Thanks for everything!!! ^__^  
  
Sugoi-girl: Glad to know you think my story's great! But I'm sorry to say, you didn't get on time to vote. . . many did! Anyway, maybe next time!  
  
Kagome-leostargirl: I take it, your happy with the results, ne? Well, thank you for your continuous support with this fic! I appreciate it! I hope it's good enough to your expectations. . . if it's not, well. . . you can always tell me! Thank you very much! ^__^  
  
Star Silver fox: Thanks for the compliment and for your review!  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: Thank you for the compliment! Sorry if I couldn't update soon! But I'm sorry to say, you didn't make the votings! Maybe next time! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Silvervail: Glad to know you liked it! But I'm sorry if I couldn't update soon! Really! Thank you for your review!  
  
Magiabruxa: Thank you very much for reading my story! I appreciate it! I'm so sorry if I couldn't update soon! Oh by the way, I can't e-mail you right now. . . my email-address have some problems, so I can't use it! Sorry! Thanks for the review!! ^__^  
  
CrimsonBlades16: I'm so sorry I couldn't update soon! Really soorry!!! Thank you for your review!  
  
Fawn the Panther: I'm sorry, but you didn't made the votings. . . Maybe next time! But still, thank you for the vote and for reviewing!  
  
Mj=k: I'm happy to know you liked the story! I'm sorry if I couldn't write more. . . especially with this chapter. . .I'll make up for it the next time around! Thank you for the review!  
  
Magiabruxa: WoOow!!!! I'm sooooo surprised when I saw the review page!!! That's a very looong review, all right! Hehehe! Glad to know you loved this story! I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing! Thanks again! ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Well, that's it!!! Please tell me what you think about this sooOooo extra short chappie! Comments, Questions, Suggestions are always welcome! Thank you very much for the reviews guys! It really makes me happy to know, you guys loved it!!! Until then!! Bye! Ja ne!!! ^___^~  
  
~chibi-chan~  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: THE TRUTH 


	9. The Truth

~A/N: Hello guys!!! For once, I didn't take long to update this story! Told yah, I'll make up for the last chapter. You know, the one with the EXTRA SHORT chapter and all! Well, since I updated early, let's get on with it! Chapter 7: The Truth!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Titile: "Surprises of Fate"  
  
By: chibi-chan  
  
Chapter 7: The Truth  
  
Disclamer: See chapters 1-6 please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's eyes darted like crazy. She was lying inside a dark room, which is  
  
to make it shortly. . .has NO lights. Her eyes tried to focus on something. . .  
  
anything. . . but she failed miserably. She couldn't see anything around her,  
  
which made her scared. Both her hands were tied behind her back and her  
  
feet was also bound. The fact that she was tied and bound there didn't scared  
  
her. But. . . but . . . its just that. . . she was 'quite' afraid of the dark.  
  
"Aaacckkk!!!" gasped Kagome as she tried to squirm and wiggle to her side.  
  
Something . . . something . . . well, not exactly touched, but something  
  
brushed against her legs.  
  
"Wh . . . whhoo's the . . . there?" she asked aloud to no one in particular in  
  
the room. When no one answered back, she slowly settled back down. That's  
  
when she suddenly sensed two demons. The only thing that confused her  
  
was that, a while ago, she hadn't sensed anything. It was like they were there  
  
the whole time, but had their presence unknown. The demons, as if reading  
  
her mind, spoke.  
  
"Didn't sensed us, miko? I guess that masking spell, did work. Why, it's  
  
been a long time now, and you still didn't sensed our presence."  
  
'Huh?!? What's this guy talking about? For a LONG time now?' thought the  
  
confused Kagome.  
  
"I can't believe that you're truly the keeper of the powerful jewel. . . The  
  
Shinkon no Tama! If we hadn't got that so-called jewel from you, I  
  
wouldn't really believe it!"  
  
This time, Kagome flared up with anger, that overcame her fear.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!? You dumbass!! There you are  
  
babbling about discriminating words about me, when I haven't even met you  
  
in my whole damm life!!! You ASSHOLES!!!"  
  
"Such cuss words, my dear miko! Are you sure you don't recognize us?"  
  
asked one of the demons.  
  
One of them, then snapped their fingers, and immediately, light flourished  
  
inside the room. Kagome got temporary blinded by the sudden came of light,  
  
that she needed to squint her eyes to see the two figures from her view.  
  
After a while, her eyes adjusted and could again see clearly her  
  
surroundings. She expected the room she was in, was a large room, but it  
  
was judged wrong when she looked around her.  
  
She was actually in a small room, with only a table, a chair and the tiny bed  
  
she was in, to finally furnish it. At the front of the entrance of the so- called  
  
room, was her capturers. They were two demons all right. One was a green,  
  
fire demon with numerous eyes. While the other one, was a white, fox  
  
demon. That would had been okay though. Normal everyday demons. But  
  
the fact that the two demons started transforming, did Kagome became  
  
scared. The two demons transformed into two humans, just before her very  
  
eyes. But not just any humans. It was . . . it was . . . Kurama and Hiei . . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Well? Well? Did'ja like it? Please tell me! Review! Review! ^__^ Well, as usual and always. . . Comments, suggestions or questions are always welcome!!! Well, until then! Ja ne! ^__^  
  
~chibi-chan~ 


	10. The Painful Truth

~A/N: Hello, minna-san!!! Merry Christmas!!! Yup! It's almost Christmas. . . and I'm just updating now! Well, what can I say, Bussssyyy!!! Anyway, I don't have time for long greetings right now, so let's go on to the chappie!!! Chapter 9. . . " The Painful Truth " ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Titile: "Surprises of Fate"  
  
By: chibi-chan  
  
Chapter 9: The Painful Truth  
  
Disclamer: If you've read this story, then I guess I don't have to tell you ne?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome, in her state of shock, just lied there gaping at the two of her  
  
capturers, transform into her two, new considered and trusted friends from  
  
the future. Kurama and Hiei. Losing her ability to speak, she starred blankly  
  
and dazed at the two persons in the room with her, as if asking for an  
  
explanation. Hiei then spoke to her.  
  
"Well, miko, now you know! Of course, you wouldn't dare suspect your  
  
friends, ne? That's why you didn't sensed us that easily!"  
  
'So that's why I sensed a demon's presence when I returned to school,  
  
which was also the day they transferred there' thought a sobbing Kagome.  
  
Kagome was trying very hard to hold back her tears. But despite all her  
  
efforts, one tear still escaped her eyes. Kagome gasped when Hiei licked the  
  
tear off her face. Of course, Hiei noticed this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Ahhheeemmm. . . For all those who want to know. . . I know Hiei is out of character here, but I have a reason for it. Or should I say, HE (Hiei) has a reason for it. Hiei is now trying to frighten Kagome with his attitude, being out of line. . . well, Kagome did know him as a quiet guy and all, so being the opposite. . . well, you get the idea. . . So, on with the story. . . By the way, are you enjoying it so far?~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, well, well miko! Are you afraid of me now? Hhmm? Whatever for?"  
  
Hiei said with a smirk pasted on his face. **See! See! I told you!**  
  
The so-called miko just lied there in silence, still starring at the two. And  
  
because of this, Hiei got angry.  
  
"Are you just gonna stare at us all day? BITCH!?! Aren't you at least gonna  
  
say something?"  
  
And through his fit of anger, Hiei slapped Kagome hard on the face, that a  
  
red mark formed on it.  
  
**Sorry Hiei fans!!! So sorry!!!**  
  
Hiei was about to slap her again, when Kurama stopped him.  
  
"Hiei. . . I think that's more than enough! Stop it!" Kurama said with stern  
  
eyes, while holding the supposedly-to-strike hand of Hiei. At first, Hiei just  
  
looked on, but then lowered his hand and said with a huff,  
  
"Hhmmmfff!!! Whatever!" He then went outside the room, and Kurama soon followed. But before  
  
completely leaving the room, he gave one last look at the captive miko, who  
  
was still dazed off in space, before finally closing the door. Once outside,  
  
Hiei and Kurama got into a starring competition.  
  
"Tell me Kurama, are you fond of the human miko? Don't tell me you have  
  
fallen for her?!?" asked Hiei, enthusiasm and sarcasm hanging in his voice.  
  
"What are you saying Hiei? I have no fondness for her whatsoever! I just  
  
don't want you to go as far as killing her, or we may not find the rest of the  
  
Shinkon no Tama! Put into your mind, that we need her to locate it, Hiei!"  
  
With that said and done, Kurama walked away. But Hiei wasn't convinced  
  
with this.  
  
"So. . . you don't like that miko, don't you Kurama? Well, let's just see, just  
  
how much you DON'T like her, ne?" Hiei said to himself, while an evil  
  
thought formed into his mind. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Well? Do you guys like it? Please tell me!!! Review! Review! Oh by the way, here's my special thanks to my ever loyal reviewers! Thank you very, very much!!! Love you all!!! ^__^~  
  
**Review Responses Corner**  
  
Thank you and Merry Christmas to:  
  
YuYuGang-Kagome r the Best: I'm glad you love the story! I can't promise to update often but I promise I'll write more! Thank you for your review! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Kia Monokoe: I'm sorry if I couldn't reply soon to your review, but I hope you took care of that cold of yours. Well, are you okay now? Hope you are! Well, here's the continuation of that 'evil cliffhanger' of mine, ne? He! He! Hope you like it! By the way, thank you very much for reviewing and your support always! I appreciate it! Until next time! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!! ^__^  
  
DemonLady1: Ehehehe! I'm sorry if I couldn't soon! Just busy, as always! Anyway, thanks for your review! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
ColdFang: Happy to know you think it's interesting! Hope you find the next future chapters just as interesting or even more! Thank you for your review! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Silvervail: Well? Did you read about Kagome's reaction? Sorry about that! I know it's not what you expected but. . . I hope you're not mad at me. . . Anyway, I just want to thank you for supporting this fic of mine! Thank you very much! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
InuYasha'sgirl: I'm sorry! But as you had read, the votings are finished. Maybe next time! Thank you for your review! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Maria: I'm sorry if I couldn't update soon. . . As usual. . . Busssyyyyy!!!! Anyway, thank you for the review! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Blue-Flame-Kitsune: Sorrry again! I just couldn't update as soon as you want. . . I'm sorry! Really I am!!! But thank you very much, for your review! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Magiabruxa: * Sighs * Ahheemm . . . As already said for a million times, I'm so sorry for the late updates. . . very busy!!! Hope you understand! Anyway, thank you for the review! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Star Silver Fox: I'm glad to know you like this story! Hope you continue reading! Thank you for reviewing! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Aka Bara: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much for understanding!!! With the short chapters and all. . . I'm sorry if I just updated now. . . Well? Well? What do you think with this chapter? Please let me know!!! Well, Anyway, thank you very much for reviewing always and for supporting too! I appreciate it! Well until next time! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!! ^__^  
  
Ambergirl: Glad to know it's cute!! ^__^ But what do you mean 'how can know if they meet in Kagome's time'? I just don't understand what you mean? Tell me and I promise I'll answer it for you! Anyway, thank you for the review! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Black Kitsune: He! He! I know you thought that! I guess, some of the reviewers or at least readers thought about it too. . . Well, I want something different so that's why! ^__^ But I'm sorry for the short chapters! I'll try to lengthen it as you suggested! Thanks for reviewing! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Smilez: Well, about the demon thing, I just wanted the plot to be different. . . so the reason of Kurama and Hiei kidnapping Kagome instead the other way around. . . Hadn't expected it, ne? As you had read from this chapter, they still need Kagome, so to collect the rest of the jewel. Hey! Kagome did have the power to locate shards, did she not? Anyway, thanks for the review! If you still have some questions, Hey! Don't be shy about it! I'm always here to answer them! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Eris Goddess of Chaos: I'm sorry if they're mean and all. . . I just want to have a different plot. . . sorry! Especially, about this chapter. . . about Hiei slapping Kagome. . . Really sorry about it! __ Anyway, thank you for reviewing! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
LadyLightHeart: Well, as you had read. . . well, this happens. . . the next chapter gets more interesting. . . I promise! Please read it and review! Thanks for the review! Merry Christmas!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Finished at long last!!! Well guys? Whaddayya think about this chappie? Please let me know!!! Review! Review!!! Anyway, before going away, just want to say, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you guys! Hope you have a blessed season!!! By the way, please tell me if this fic of mine, is going okay. . . because, I think it's not. I think I'm losing your interests. . . so maybe, I may delete this story. . . Oh well. . . depends on what you readers think. . . Until next time. . . (if there is a next time. . .) If there is. . . the next chapter will be . . . um. . . interesting! I promise! Oh well. . . Ja ne!!! Love you all!!! ^__^~  
  
~ chibi-chan ~ 


	11. Escape

~A/N: Hello, minna-san! First of all, I would like to say sorry for the longest time I have ever updated! It's because no ideas popped into my head for the story! In simple words, I had writer's block and I had no inspiration any more for continuing it! To tell you guys the truth, I was going to DELETE this fic, if not for the two persons who e-mailed me concerning this story of mine.  
  
I would like to thank:  
  
MikosWish and Ai Higeki For your continued support.  
  
As from the reviewers,  
  
Aka Bara (Diana) For she was the only one who responded from my dilemma. (Concerning the deleting of this fic!)  
  
Thank you very much for your support! So now, I guess I'll be continuing the story again! But it was not only them, but also from you faithful reviewers! Arigato!!! Even though I'm not updating, you guys still reviewed. And for that, I'm very grateful!!! ^__^ But enough of this, let's go on with the story. . . "ESCAPE"  
  
By the way, I changed the format of this story, and I also lengthened it, due to some (More like many) of the reviewers request! Please tell me what you think of it! Do you like the format better this way, or like the last time? Which is easier to read? Please tell me so I could alter it, or do something like that. Just include it in the review, please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Titile: "Surprises of Fate"  
  
By: chibi-chan  
  
Chapter 10: Escape  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Yu Yu Hakusho characters! Never did and never will!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I. . . I can't believe this. . . I definitely don't want to believe this! Kurama. . .Hiei. . . They're the demons I sensed at school! I thought they were my friends. . . I guess this is what I get because of that dammn blessed curse!!!  
  
Dammn jewel! It's always because of that! Wasn't the jewel also the one responsible of Inuyasha and Kikyo's misunderstandings? And wasn't it also the one that causes all our arguments? . . . Inuyasha. . . I wonder what he's doing now? Did he realized that I was kidnapped? Hmmm. . . maybe not. . . Well, I AM angry at him and I did run off. . . *Sigh * I guess, I'd better take care of this myself. . . okay. . . First, I'd better get out of this ropes. . . Hmm. . .  
  
After the so-called thought, Kagome concentrated her miko energy in her wrists and ankles, wherein the ropes binding her slowly dissipated. Cautiously, she walked toward the door, as if expecting her captors to go in at any minute. When none came, she slipped out of the door and into a hallway.  
  
Darkness greeted her, and the only thing that made her see in it, was the fact that there were cracks in the ceiling, giving her sufficient light for it. Repeating the same process, Kagome slowly and warily walked through it, until she reached a door.  
  
She then took a peek in the room, only to discover that no one was there. Once inside, she then prudently took in her newly found surroundings. Bookshelves stood in almost every corner, shadowing the small amount of light still. Also, there was a desk and a chair, seemingly pilled with several papers and documents on top.  
  
To say it simply, there was nothing special or magical in the room. But what caught the young miko's attention, was the constant factor of the different environments she had been in.  
  
Deafening silence and eerie darkness.  
  
'Why? Is there no one here?' she asked herself.  
  
Answering her question was the footsteps approaching the room. Frantically, she searched for a place to hide. Finding one behind one of the bookcases, she quickly made a mad dash for it.  
  
She finally reached her hiding place, just in time as the owner of the footsteps came in. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Well, I was planning to stop this here for a cliffy, but it has been a long time since I updated so here. . . ^__^ Did'ja like the story so far?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dread washed over her entire being. Fearing if the person with her in the room, was her captor, Hiei. Sure! She's also scared of Kurama, but not as much as with Hiei. She couldn't forget what happened last time. She was so shocked that she couldn't say a thing.  
  
At that time, she was tied when a tear escaped her eyes. Only to be surprised when Hiei licked it off. Not only that, but when she didn't respond to his questions, he slapped her. . .HARD!  
  
She reached for her cheek, still feeling the pain of his slap and their betrayal, mixed all at the same time. Fortunately for her, Kurama stopped him from slapping her again.  
  
'*Sigh * . . . why, do these things always happen to me. . .' She then resumed her thoughts back in the room, wondering who just came in. . .  
  
'Please let it not be Hiei! Please! Oh please, oh please!' Kagome chanted over and over in her mind.  
  
That's when a voice spoke beside her. . .  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Well that's that! I was going to write more, but this time I really decided to make it a cliffy! So whaddaya think? Please review and tell me if you like it or not. Also, kindly please include your comments with the formatting. Arigato!!! Remember, comments, suggestions, questions are always welcome!!! ^__^  
  
By the way, I won't be putting up anymore review responses corner because one of the reviewers complained about it, saying that it was far more longer than the story itself, so from now on, I will just answer questions concerning my story, so here it is:  
  
My responses to your questions and comments:  
  
Aka Bara: I'm sorry if Hiei's acting like that, but it's his way of scaring Kagome. I'm really, really sorry if he's out of character! By the way, as said above, thank you very much for supporting and responding in my fic! I really appreciate it!!! ^__^  
  
Kiharu: I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to offend you. But as I said before, it's Hiei's way of scaring Kagome. I'm really sorry if he acted like a fucking bastard for you.  
  
Ai Higeki: Thank you very much for your support! I'm very grateful for it! It really did make me inspired! Anyway, I hope you like the chappy I posted! ^__^  
  
VashnKnives: Well, aside from you, many also complained about that, so here I made it longer. (Although it's still short) I hope you'll like the changes I made!  
  
Eris Goddess of Chaos: I'm really sorry about that part! But for Hiei's pairing partner, well. . . I haven't decided about it yet. But I'll take into mind the one you suggested. I'll try to put them together. As for your second question, you'll just see in the following chapters. Maybe after this chappy! I can't tell you coz' that will give away the plot. So sorry! Hope you understand! ^__^  
  
Miko: I'm sorry if the previous chapters are short! From now, on I promise I'll make it longer! So sorry for the inconvenience! By the way, you'll soon find out what Hiei's planning in the next chapter. . . Maybe! ^__~  
  
Momo: Well, I'm sorry if the chapters were short, and the responses and were longer than it! So now, I revised this chappy! I hope you like it!  
  
Well with that finished, I guess this chapter is over too! Please review and tell me what you think including the changes I made! ^__^  
  
Until then! Ja ne! ^__^  
  
~chibi-chan100~ 


	12. Confused, Changed and Trapped Again

~A/N: Once again, I would like to thank my readers for reviewing! I greatly appreciate it!!! ^__^ Since there's no more review responses corner anymore, I would just like to thank the following who reviewed my last chapter:  
  
windmagelita, andromedacblack, Kurama's Angle, gina, Myztical Star, angelkitty77, Star Silver fox, Ai Higeki, VashnKnvies and IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06.  
  
Arigato!!! I hope you guys like this chappie!  
  
By the way, for VashnKnvies and IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06, I'm really sorry if my chapters are short. But I promise, I'll try! ^__~ And thank you andromedacblack, for your interesting and hilarious review! *Laughs * It really was funny! ^__^  
  
If I missed anyone, I'm sorry! But fanfiction won't let me see the entire reviews! But I promise I'll include them in the next chapter! Anyway, thank you very much! ^__^  
  
And so, here's the next chapter dedicated to you guys! "Confused, Changed. . . Trapped Again"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Titile: "Surprises of Fate"  
  
By: chibi-chan100  
  
Chapter 11: Confused, Changed. . . Trapped Again  
  
Disclamer: Please read the last chapters!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~  
  
'*Sigh * . . . why, do these things always happen to me. . .'  
  
She then resumed her thoughts back in the room, wondering who just came in. . .  
  
'Please let it not be Hiei! Please! Oh please, oh please!' Kagome chanted over and over in her mind.  
  
That's when a voice spoke beside her. . .  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome looked up to see whom the owner of the voice was. Alas, the person she dreaded was the one who spoke. . . Hiei. . .  
  
"What are you doing here?" again he repeated, coldness and indifference hanging in the air.  
  
'Damn! Those prayers didn't work! What do I do now?!? Just when I escaped, here he comes again. . .Dammn!'  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
Before she could explain, she was cut-off by Hiei's lips being presses on hers. She was shocked. No! More than shocked, to say than last time. 'What's he doing? Is this the true Hiei?'  
  
After some time, Hiei pulled back, not because he had no air left, but because he felt someone watching them. Sure enough, there was Kurama standing and staring near them.  
  
'Hmm. . . If I didn't know better, I'd say Kurama's fuming.' Hiei thought to himself, at the same time, covering the smirk that was threatening to show.  
  
Silence devoured the trio only to be released by a chuckle. . . Hiei's chuckle.  
  
"What's wrong Kurama? Something bothering you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No. But what are you doing with her?"  
  
"Not a thing. And why should you care, fox? Don't tell me you object to what I was doing? Or perhaps you intend to take my place in tasting her?"  
  
"No. But you stop what you're doing to her, Hiei!"  
  
"Hn. Whatever. But it seems that you had underestimated her. I told you she would escape."  
  
"That would just be an error in my part. Besides, she wouldn't be able to leave this place anyway. Did you forget? My plants are outside, crawling all over the place. If she even tries to leave, they will attack her." The fox demon exclaimed who then turned to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I warn you to not escape anymore. It's for your own safety. Besides, we're not going to keep you here forever. By tomorrow morning, we'll leave this place. So if you please, come with me and return to your room. I don't like to use force."  
  
Kagome began to stand up and just nodded dumbly, following Kurama out of the room. All the while, with Hiei staring fiercely toward Kurama.  
  
"Fox!" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
After walking through the same passage Kagome escaped, the two finally arrived at Kagome's room. "Kagome, I won't tie you anymore, but please don't escape because I assure you, you'll get killed out there if you ever will."  
  
"Oh. . . okay."  
  
Kagome then started to walk inside, but stopped midway.  
  
"Ano. . . Kurama. . . what are you going to do with me?"  
  
"You'll soon know tomorrow morning." Kurama answered.  
  
"Is Hiei. . . Is Hiei, really like that? I can't believe he act like that!"  
  
Kurama just stared at the miko for a moment, before silently whispering. . .  
  
"Neither can I. . ."  
  
"Eh? What's that?" the human girl quesitoned.  
  
"No. It's nothing really. And no, he doesn't act like that actually. . ." Kurama replied.  
  
"Oh. . . Is see. . . By the way. . . um . . . th. . . thank you for last time. I mean, thank you very much for stopping him"  
  
"It was nothing. He was really getting violent that time, so I had to. Anyway, I'll bring you your food later." Kurama stated, ending the conversation.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kagome then went inside and headed toward the mattress, clearly wanting to gather her thoughts. While Kagome did that, Kurama locked the door and walked back down the hallway, deep in thought.  
  
'Hiei. . . what's wrong with him? He isn't like himself lately. It's as if he's. . .he's possessed or something. I'd better find out what's wrong. Ever since we arrived in Sengoku Jidai to find Kagome, he's changed. Is it possible that something's happened to him here? Well, it is possible. . . I guess have to see this myself." He concluded, as he entered the room Hiei was last in.  
  
There, he saw Hiei seated on the chair with his feet up on the desk.  
  
"I thought you didn't like the girl?"  
  
"That's right! I don't!"  
  
"Then why did your aura flared up? Even if the miko didn't sensed it, I sure did. I guess, you just shown me just how much you DON'T like her, ne?" Hiei chuckled.  
  
"Hiei. . . is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
"What do you mean fox?"  
  
"You're not yourself lately. Something the matter?"  
  
"Hn. Nothing. I'm fine!" Hiei grumbled.  
  
"Oh, I see. Okay then. . .If you say so. But if there IS something bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me, okay?"  
  
"Hn." Again came Hiei's reply.  
  
After Kurama left, Hiei was left alone, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Hmm. . . This fire apparition's comrade is sharp. But, I was acting out of line, after all. I'd better be careful from now on. . . Can I help myself? I just can't resist her. Those ruby lips of hers. . . Kagome. . . my love. . . You will be mine soon. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: Well, that's all! Hope you liked it! Please review! Review! As always, comments, suggestions, questions are always welcome! Well, until then! Ja ne! ^__^  
  
~chibi-chan~ 


End file.
